


Strife

by apocalypseArisen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseArisen/pseuds/apocalypseArisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite and Bro meet up at the Beat Mesa for a strife with Jack Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strife

Dave fluttered about frantically, cursing periodically.  


“Where is he? He should be there by now.” He muttered, staring uneasily at the Mesa. He didn’t know the outcome of what would happen, but he did know it would be soon. Then, he saw a red board swirl carefully up to the Mesa. Then, as if on cue, he arrived. The unearthly man, the one who seemed to rain a feeling of unease onto the kids. Dave pulled his sword out, sweeping down onto the Mesa just as Bro was cornering him. Bro wielded that disturbing puppet, shaking it menacingly at him. The man drew the same sword Dave held, and scowled at them both.  


“Hey.” Bro said carefully, his voice holding a slight edge. The man gave no response. Everyone on the Mesa knew how the battle would end. Either two deaths, or one. They both knew the man would not let either of them live if he could help it, and he could help it pretty well. Then, as the man dropped his sword a mere inch, Dave snaked behind and slashed his back before zipping back to float behind Bro. Bro nodded slightly, acknowledging to Dave he didn’t mind him helping. By Bro’s standards, that was a compliment. Dave felt a slight smile play on his lips. Bro flitted away, emerging a moment later as the man dripped blood from his arm. His permanent scowl deepened. The man rushed toward them, slicing a gash in Dave’s arm as Bro disappeared. He appeared behind the man, pushing the sword directly at his back. The man flew over to stand by Dave, as Dave wrapped himself around him. His tail curled at his waist, his whole body snaking around him as if he was a rope. He then just as quickly emerged out of his grasp. Dave flew to where he stood three feet away, but he was surged back. A green mass of pure power and incredible energy sliced through the air. Dave’s breath caught, and he and Bro exchanged a knowing glance.  


“Bro. Something’s up.” Dave whispered, the catch in his voice even obvious to the smirking man, who began a startling transformation. His face contorted, his nose growing larger and larger. Bitter Pinocchio jokes lingered at the tip of his tongue, but were just as easily put to rest. Two jagged, fluffy tufts erupted out from his disfigured skull. “…That’s Jade’s dog.” Dave murmured, the similarity so striking that the words flowed out of his mouth as soon as he had the chance to place them.  


“Close, but no cigar.” The man laughed, his voice echoing menace and a challenge to all who dared attempt to stop his inevitable rise to power in their incredibly deformed world. “Name’s Jack Noir, and I’ll be taking your lives.”


End file.
